El libro de las mil preguntas
by Gwen i Miina
Summary: Has jugado al Trivial de Harry Potter y te sabes todas las preguntas... ¿por qué no le echas un ojo a nuestro fic? (No tiene nada que ver con HP)Es la locura más grande de la historia!!
1. Preguntas del 1 al 10

_._

_Hola!!!_

_Aquí estamos de nuevo! (Bueno, estoy yo que soy Gwen, porque Rinoa está estudiando para el examen de mañana... Muajajaj!!!)_

_La verdad es que colgamos esto aquí, aunque no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda!!!!!!!_

_Resulta que estábamos hoy cenando y a nuestro padre (Rinoa: que es un Ravenclaw loco) se le ha ocurrido una idea.... ¿desconcertante?¿estúpida?¿sin sentido?¿genial?... La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro, pero lo que está claro es que es original, y también puedo aseguraros que no sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero nos ha convencido a Rinoa y a mi para llevarla a cabo. Voy a soltarlo de golpe:_

_Hacer un Trivial de 1.000 (o 2.000 o 3.000) preguntas sobre un libro... ¡que no existe! Una vez tengamos las 1.000 preguntas, escribiremos el libro (en el que todo debe concordar perfectamente con las preguntas). Así que ¡NECESITAMOS PREGUNTAS! Si queréis hacer vuestras sugerencias, adelante! Recordad que NO tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, y que las preguntas deben tener sentido. Nosotras escogeremos las que nos parezcan apropiadas, e iremos subiéndolas para que estéis al día de las novedades._

_Nosotras ya hemos empezado con las preguntas (una preguntaba y la otra respondía) y os las dejamos aquí para que veáis de qué va el asunto, okis?_

_¡¡¡Gracias y hasta pronto!!!_

_Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley y Gwen de Joram_

1) ¿Cuántos años tenía Duncan cuando su hermano marchó de casa? (13 años)

2) ¿Qué rio pasa por el lado del castillo de Rocanegra? (No pasa ningún rio, hay un lago)

3) ¿Cómo se llama el águila compañera de Carrie? (Hash)

4) ¿Con quién está emparentada Eleonor por vía materna? (Con sus tios Gerald y Bianca, sus primos William y Eleonor, sus medio-primos Devon y Duncan y su tía-abuela Nicole)

5) ¿Por qué se fuga Devon de su casa? (Para aprender a conjurar)

6) ¿A quién conoce Adian cuando va a Noveder? (A una maga muy poderosa y enigmática)

7) ¿Qué se supone que hay en la desaparecida "Torre de la agonía"? (El eterno susurro de gritos y lamentos de todos los que murieron allí)

8) ¿Quienes son los habitantes del Mar de Hielo? (Los elfos azules de canto hipnotizante)

9) ¿Por qué todo el mundo teme a Asirak? (A causa de la leyenda sobre su família)

10) ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Reijah? (La sopa de especias de su madre)


	2. Preguntas del 11 al 20

_._

_Wuola!!! _

_Sí! Somos más veloces que la luz! Somos..somos! no hay palabras para describirnos! Pero todo se lo debemos a la gran_**_Kaleidoscope_**_!!! No hemos podido esperar (jejeje) y hemos colgado tus preguntas y las hemos respondido, a ver si más gente se anima a esa locura! Os habreis dado cuenta de que he cambiado...Soy más...! más mejor! Jajajaja, en vez de Gwen, esa vez soy Rinoa, Gwen esta a mi lado y me asesora (pero tampoco mucho jajajajaja). Ya se que pensareis que estoy loca, pero... ¿no había quedado claro ya? _

_De verdad, muchas gracias_**_Kaleidoscope_**_! Comprendo que no lo hayas entendido mucho... porque... es imposible de comprender! Jajaj Nos encantó tu pregunta sobre el ser mitológico de color rosa, jajaja, que loca! Hay dos preguntas que no hemos respondido... Una ("¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual Derek escapó de su casa?") es porque pensamos que era demasiado parecida a la 5), pero si faltan ya lo pondremos más adelante. La otra es porque... No especificas a quien te refieres cuando dices "¿Cómo se llama el país en el que viven?" y puede que cada personaje viva en un país distinto... no? Hemos agregado nosotras un par de preguntas más..._

_Bueno muchas gracias otra vez! _

_Cada vez estoy más convencida e que estamos locas!! =D_

Gwen de Joram y Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley 

11) ¿De qué color era el caballo de Eleonor? (Plateado)

12) Dónde está el Mar de Hielo? (Al final de las tierras de los Ifgrein)

13) Es verdad, como dice Reijah, que existe un ser mitológico esponjoso y rosa? (Sí, pero todo el mundo cree que no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños)

14) ¿Cuál es la montaña más alta de la cordillera que hay cerca de la casa de Eleonor? (Trajim, en la que viven los enanos)

15) ¿De qué trabaja Rose? (Es la mainadera de Zoreg)

16) ¿Por qué escribe Duvon? (Para que todo el mundo se entere de las injusticias que se viven en su ciudad)

17) ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo a la izquierda del de Duvon? (Anka)

18) ¿Tiene Reijah una mascota? (No, pero considera a su hermana pequeña como tal)

19) ¿Cuándo sale la caravana de carruajes que va de Karvis a Novender? (Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol) 

20) ¿Por qué no aceptó Nicholas que Louie se casara con su hija? (Por que desconfiaba de la raza a la que pertenecía Louie)

_¡¡Tú también puedes participar en esa locura y decir lo que se pase por la cabeza!!_


	3. Preguntas del 21 al 75

Hooolaaa!!!!!  
  
Ya vuelvo a estar aquí (si, si, y esta vez soy Gwen, usurpando el puesto de Rinoa, Muajajajajja!!!). (Rinoa: que mala eres...;_; Dictadoraaaa ;D)  
  
Weno, antes que nada: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS (de momento, TODAS) POR COLABORAR!!!!! Ya llevamos 75 preguntas, y solo en un par de días!!!! Gracias a Kaleidoscope, Wilbur, Kitiara y Lourdes Ariki!!!!  
  
En segundo lugar: voy a volver a explicar que es todo esto, porque creo q Kaleidoscope estaba un poco confundida.... Vale, la idea esta planteada para escribir un libro. Pero este libro no va a ser inventado, sino basándose en las 1.000 preguntas del "Trivial" que estamos haciendo en estos momentos. No se pueden hacer las preguntas con ninguna idea predeterminada, pero si han de estar completamente relacionadas las unas con las otras (por ejemplo, si en una preguntas quién es el hermano mayor de Duncan y te responden que Devon, y en otra las edades de dichos hermanos, Devon tendrá que ser mayor que Duncan a la fuerza, okis?). Una vez hayamos juntado las 1.000 preguntas, Rinoa y yo nos pondremos un día (o más) delante del ordenador y empezaremos a poner en orden las ideas para poder sacar algo en claro de tanta pregunta. Si es posible, escribiremos la historia. (¡Si,si, bien!!!) Y luego viene mi parte favorita, en la que nos hacemos famosas por una idea tan original y graciosa (TM de nuestro padre), y vendemos muchos Trivials (y muchísimos más libros, por supuesto, juasjuajuas!!!!).  
  
Pues espero que lo hayáis entendido un poco mejor, y aquí os dejo nuevas preguntas, respondidas, para que sigáis pensando.... jajajaj, que morro tenemos!!!!  
  
Notas: Hemos hecho un pequeño cambio: la prima de Eleonor se llamaba igual, y hemos decidido cambiar su nombre por el de Sasha para evitar confusiones. Las preguntas referentes a Eleonor las hemos dejado tal cual, de modo que no hay ninguna a nombre de Sasha, ok?  
  
Otra cosa: hemos obviado un par de preguntas: la referente a los gustos sexuales de Asirak (no nos apetece tener que explicarlos en el libro ;) y la pregunta de Kitiara de "¿qué es una manaidera?" Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero supongo que te refieres a mainadera, ¿verdad? Si no es así, dínoslo!  
  
Faltan otras preguntas que nos dejasteis y algunas que hemos hecho nosotras, pero es que aún no las hemos respondido. Todo llegara, jjejejej!!!  
  
Si hicisteis una pregunta pero no esta aquí, es que aún no hemos pensado la respuesta pero que pensamos ponerla, de acuerdo? :) Es que nos sale humo de la cabeza ya...jejeje  
  
Por cierto, me he dedicado a hacer una especie de listado con los personajes, los lugares y otras cosas que han ido saliendo hasta la pregunta núm. 75, y os lo adjunto para que os sea más fácil aclararos. Está detrás de las preguntas, y viene a ser como un resumen (si queréis, podéis pasar de las preguntas y leer el resumen ;).  
  
Y ahora ya sí, ¡me despido!  
  
Muchos besos de mi parte y seguro que también de Rinoa, solo que ahora está durmiendo profundamente... y ¡¡¡no creo que se levante a saludar!!! (sorry Marina...).  
  
Rinoa: Bueno... ya me he despertado, je je, (es que Gwen intentó colgar eso en la pagina anoche pero dice que no funcionó!) y si que os mando besos y saludos! Muchas gracias por todo, besukitos! (son besos en mi idioma ;))  
  
Besos!!!!!  
  
Gwen y Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley  
  
  
  
PREGUNTAS  
  
21) ¿De qué color tiene el pelo Duncan? (Oliva)  
  
22) ¿Cuántas torres tiene el castillo de Rocanegra? (7)  
  
23) ¿Qué día nació Carrie? (El 29 de Febrero)  
  
24) ¿Es verdad que Derek tiene una gran pelota con pinches metida en el armario de escobas? (Sí, la usa para su entrenamiento)  
  
25) ¿Cómo tiene el cabello Rose? (Espeso y ligeramente ondulado, color pajizo)  
  
28) ¿Hacia qué país se mudó Katrhina? (Hacia Turan, un país pacífico)  
  
29) ¿Es verdad que Reijah tiene alucinaciones? (No, son premoniciones)  
  
30) Según el 'mito', ¿hay un ser esponjoso y rosa por cada pueblo? (No, habitan en los pantanos o zonas húmedas)  
  
31) ¿Duvon fuma? (No, le molesta el humo)  
  
32) ¿Qué onda con la fila de cortejantes que tiene Jacqueline detrás? (Jaqueline los rechaza todos porque espera su príncipe azul (su amor de la infancia))  
  
33) ¿Por qué Jacqueline se mudó al mismo país que Duvon? (Para cumplir su sueño)  
  
34) ¿Cómo se llama el mejor amigo de Duncan? (William)  
  
36) ¿Por qué se llama así el castillo de Rocanegra? (Porque el las montañas cercanas los enanos extraían un valuoso mineral negro)  
  
37) ¿Cuáles son los poderes ocultos de Hash? (Puede hablar con Carrie telepáticamente)  
  
38) ¿Por qué Duncan se lleva mal con Eleonor? (Cree que es culpa de ella que su hermano se fugara de casa)  
  
40) ¿Cuántos años tiene Devon? (21 años)  
  
42) ¿Por qué se va Devon con los elfos? (Porque se dice que los elfos son los mejores hechiceros)  
  
43) ¿Cómo envenenan al rey del Mar de Hielo? (Con una poción a base de pétalos de Delea y polvo sacado de una tumba)  
  
44) ¿Dónde perdió Eleonor su broche? (Cerca del lago del castillo de Rocanegra)  
  
45) ¿Por qué nadie se adentra en las tierras de Ifgrein? (Por que sus habitantes tienen fama de ser violentos y agresivos)  
  
46) ¿Por qué le gustan tanto los cuentos a Reijah? (Por que cuando era pequeño su madre siempre le contaba historias de seres fantásticos y lugares lejanos)  
  
47) ¿De qué color son los ojos de Reijah? (Negros)  
  
48) ¿Por qué es tan importante el color de ojos de Reijah? (Por que en su país todo el mundo tiene los ojos claros; el color negro puede augurar alguna cosa)  
  
49) ¿Por qué se quiere ir Rose del lado de Zoreg? (Porque ya no aguanta más los caprichos del malcriado Zoreg)  
  
50) ¿Cuál es el mayor defecto de Rose? (Que es muy inocente)  
  
51) ¿Por qué Selene del pueblo de Anka está en peligro? (Por que tiene un objeto que los Druhmein desean)  
  
53) ¿De qué raza es Louie? (De la de los Rah'da, los habitantes de Ifgrein)  
  
54) ¿Cuándo se conocieron Adian y Derek? (Cuando Derek salvó a Adian de unos bandidos)  
  
55) ¿Por qué los enanos de Trajim no salen de la montaña? (Se cuenta que se estan preparando para el "Gran Día")  
  
57) ¿Quién canta en los jardines de Noveder? (Una mujer que nadie ha visto muy bien nunca y que se dice que es una elfa azul que se escapó del Mar de Hielo y por eso canta tan bien)  
  
58) ¿Por qué razón convoca una reunión la "Vieja Reina"? (Para reencontrar a los que habían sido sus fieles seguidores en la última batalla, y considerar la vieja profecía)  
  
59) ¿Cómo son los Rah'da? (Hombres muy morenos que se distinguen por ser bajitos (entre 1'50 y 1'60) y robustos. Aunque no son ni mucho menos como los enanos, hay quien dice que tienen un antepasado común)  
  
61) ¿Quién era Krai? (Un humilde pueblerino que desea ser caballero)  
  
62) ¿Dónde vivía Duncan? (En la ciudad bajo el castillo Rocanegra, que tiene el mismo nombre)  
  
63) ¿Cómo se llama el hermano mayor de Duncan? (Devon)  
  
64) ¿Para qué buscaba al nigromante Katrhina? (Para pedirle que resucitara a su hermano, acabado de morir)  
  
65) ¿Qué hace Krai cuando se entera de que Calia es vampira? (Le dice que no existen y que son sólo leyendas, pero después le pide que le convierta a él en uno para poder estar juntos)  
  
66) ¿Por qué Adian es huérfana? (No se sabe el porqué, pero sus padres la abandonaron ante el templo de Shadih'sa)  
  
67) ¿Qué quiere conseguir Carrie? (Que sus padres se sienten orgullosos de ella)  
  
68) ¿Quién conduce la caravana que va de Karvis a Novender? (Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer)  
  
69) ¿Por qué echaron a Megan de su ciudad? (Por robar en el Palacio de Cristal)  
  
70) ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal los Druhmein y los elfos azules? (Porque los elfos los acusan de haberles robado la Gema de las Aguas, perdida desde hace muchos años)  
  
71) ¿De dónde son los Druhmein? (Del Valle Encantado junto a la Fortaleza de Heilbur)  
  
75) ¿Dónde se encuentra la flor llamada Delea? (En el Valle Encantado)  
  
  
  
  
  
RESUMEN  
  
  
  
PERSONAJES  
  
Adian: Va a Noveder, dónde conoce a una maga muy poderosa. Derek la salva cuando la atacan unos bandidos; antes no se conocían. Sus padres la abandonaron ante el templo de Shadih'sa  
  
Asirak: Es temido a causa de la leyenda sobre su família.  
  
Calia: Vampira "amiga" de Krai.  
  
Carrie: Tiene un águila que se llama Hash y con la que puede comunicarse telepáticamente. Su cumpleaños es el 29 de Febrero. Quiere que sus padres esten orgullosos de ella.  
  
Elbeas: Conduce la caravana de Karvis a Noveder con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer.  
  
Eleonor: Família por vía materna: sus tios Gerald y Bianca, sus primos William y Sasha, sus medio-primos Devon y Duncan y su tía-abuela Nicole. Su caballo es plateado. Vive cerca de Trajim. Perdió su broche cerca del lago del castillo Rocanegra.  
  
Derek: Tiene gran pelota con pinches metida en el armario de escobas que usa para su entrenamiento. Conoció a Adian al salvarla de unos bandidos.  
  
Devon: Se marchó de casa para aprender a conjurar. Se fue con los elfos porque se dice que son los mejores hechiceros. Es hermano de Duncan. Ahora tiene 21 años.  
  
Duncan: Tenía 13 años cuando su hermano se fue de casa. Tiene el cabello color oliva. Su mejor amigo es William, su medio-primo. Se lleva mal con Eleonor porque cree que es por su culpa que Devon escapó de casa. Vive en la ciudad bajo el castillo Rocanegra, que tiene el mismo nombre.  
  
Duvon: Escribe para que todo el mundo se entere de las injustícias que se viven en su ciudad. Esta a la izquierda de Anka. Le molesta el humo.  
  
Jacqueline: Tiene muchos pretendientes, a los que rechaza porque espera su príncipe azul (su amor de la infancia). Se mudó al mismo país que Duvon para cumplir su sueño.  
  
Katrhina: Se mudó a Turan. Busca al nigromante para pedirle que resucite a su hermano que acaba de morir.  
  
Krai: Es un humilde pueblerino que desea ser caballero. Cuando Calia le dice que es vampira él responde que no existen y que son sólo leyendas, pero después le pide que le convierta a él en uno para poder estar juntos.  
  
Louie: Quiere casarse con la hija de Nicholas. Es un Rah'da.  
  
Megan: La echaron de su ciudad por robar en el Palacio de Cristal.  
  
Nicholas: No acepta que su hija se case con Louie porque pertenece a los Rah'da.  
  
Reijah: Le gusta la sopa de especias de su madre. Tiene los ojos negros, la cual cosa puede significar algo porque en su país todo el mundo los tiene claros. Tiene premoniciones. Tiene una hermana pequeña. Cuenta mitos y leyendas, como el del ser esponjoso y rosa. Le gustan porque cuando era pequeño su madre siempre le contaba historias de seres fantásticos y lugares lejanos.  
  
Rey del Mar del Hielo: Muere envenenado con una poción a base de pétalos de Delea y polvo sacado de una tumba.  
  
Rose: Es mainadera de Zoreg, pero ya está harta de él y quiere "dejarlo" porque es un malcriado. Tiene el pelo ondulado y pajizo. Es muy inocente.  
  
Selene: Es del pueblo de Anka. Está en peligro porque tiene un objeto que los Druhmein desean.  
  
Zoreg: Niño malcriado bajo el cargo de Rose.  
  
"Vieja Reina": Convoca una reunión para reencontrar a los que habían sido sus fieles seguidores en la última batalla y considerar la vieja profecía.  
  
William: Medio-primo y mejor amigo de Duncan.  
  
  
  
CIUDADES Y LUGARES  
  
Anka: está a la derecha del pueblo de Duvon.  
  
Castillo Rocanegra: Hay un lago al lado. Tiene 7 torres. Se llama así porque en las montañas cercanas los enanos extraían un valuoso mineral negro.  
  
Karvis: Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol, sale una caravana de carruajes hacia Noveder conducida por Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer.  
  
Noveder: Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol, sale una caravana de carruajes desde Kravis que llega a Noveder, conducida por Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer. Una mujer que nadie ha visto muy bien nunca y que se dice que es una elfa azul que se escapó del Mar de Hielo (y por eso canta tan bien) suele cantar por sus jardines.  
  
"Torre de la Agonía": Puede escucharse el eterno susurro de gritos y lamentos de todos los que murieron allí.  
  
Trajim: Montaña más alta de la cordillera cercana a la casa de Eleonor, en la que viven los enanos. No salen de ella porque se estan preparando para el "Gran Día".  
  
  
  
PAÍSES  
  
Mar de Hielo: Viven los elfos azules de canto hipnotizante. Se encuentra al final de las tierras de Ifgrein.  
  
Tierras de Ifgrein: Nadie se adentra porque sus habitantes, los Rah'da, tienen fama de ser violentos y agresivos.  
  
Turan: Un país pacífico.  
  
  
  
RAZAS Y PUEBLOS  
  
Druhmein: Viven en el Valle Encantado, junto a la Fortalez de Heilbur. Se llevan mal con los elfos azules porque los elfos los acusan de haberles robado la Gema de las Aguas, perdida desde hace muchos años.  
  
Elfos azules: Conocidos por su "canto hipnotizante"; cantan muy bien. Su rey murió envenenado. Creen que los Druhmein les robaron la Gema de las Aguas hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Enanos: Los que viven en el monte Trajim se han encerrado, preparándose para el "Gran Día".  
  
Rah'da: Viven en las Tierras de Ifgrein. Hombres muy morenos que se distinguen por ser bajitos (entre 1'50 y 1'60) y robustos. Aunque no son ni mucho menos como los enanos, hay quien dice que tienen un antepasado común. Tienen fama de violentos y agresivos.  
  
  
  
OTROS DATOS DE INTERÉS  
  
Ser esponjoso y de color rosa: Vive en pantanos y zonas húmedas, la gente los usa como amenaza para asustar a los niños, creyendo que no existen.  
  
Hash: Águila de Carrie con la que puede hablar telepáticamente.  
  
Delea: Flor que crece en el Valle Encantado, cuyos pétalos son venenosos.  
  
  
  
MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!  
  
DEJAD PREGUNTAS!!!  
  
.||.  
  
.||.  
  
.||.  
  
.\/. 


	4. Preguntas del 1 al 140

_Aquí estamos de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Con más preguntas, más personajes, más historias.... Más mejor en general!!!!!!_

_Pero ya sabéis que necesitamos vuestra ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adelante!!!! Preguntad hasta la saciedad y nosotras responderemos vuestras dudas!!!!!_

_Cómo de costumbre, tenemos un par de cosas que deciros:_

_Primero: como ya dijimos en un review, NO PASA NADA si respondéis vosotros mismos a las preguntas. La verdad es que incluso va bien porque nos ahorra un montón de tiempo y trabajo. Si, por el contrario, solo dejáis pregunta... también va bien, porque así las respuestas suelen ser más inverosímiles. Nosotros (nuestro hermano se ha sumado al proyecto) intentamos no contestar nuestras propias preguntas (lo que pregunta uno lo responde otro), pero a veces pasamos de todo y ponemos pregunta con respuesta incluida. Por lo tanto: HACED LO Q QUERÁIS!!!!!_

_Segundo: hay alguna pregunta pendiente, pero no os preocupéis, las responderemos!!!! (por ejemplo, la de Padme y los Mares q hay....preferimos reservárnosla para cuando tengamos más claro como es el mundo, ok???) _

_Tercero: Rakshah, tu pregunta del nombre del lobo de Reijah no es válida, pues en una pregunta anterior se decía q Reijah no tiene mascota... ¿qué te parece cambiar el nombre del personaje? Lo dejamos a tu elección._

_Cuarto: Considerando apropiada la propuesta de Siobhan, en este capi hemos puesto todas las preguntas que hay hasta ahora y el resumen completo... espero que os sea útil._

_Y finalmente...._

_Muchas gracias a: **Kaleidoscope, Wilbur, Kitiara, Lourdes Ariki, Choichi, Asderel, Siobhan **(deixa'm q et posi el nom a mitges, q és molt complicat!!!!)**, Rakshah** (se te'n va l'olla!!! Tornaràs a veure Poe????)** y Padme!!!!!**_

****

****

**_Rinoa Diggory y Gwen_**

(Rinoa: Teneis personajes favoritos? Yo estoy enamorada de Reijah!! Aunque tb me gustan Devon (Gwen: este es míiiiiiiiiio!!!!!) y Asirak... y de chicas Megan y Selene... aunque de historias la mejor es la de la torre de la agonía! Muajajaj)

PREGUNTAS 

1) ¿Cuántos años tenía Duncan cuando su hermano marchó de casa? (13 años)

2) ¿Qué rio pasa por el lado del castillo de Rocanegra? (No pasa ningún rio, hay un lago)

3) ¿Cómo se llama el águila compañera de Carrie? (Hash)

4) ¿Con quién está emparentada Eleonor por vía materna? (Con sus tios Gerald y Bianca, sus primos William y Sasha, sus medio-primos Devon y Duncan y su tía-abuela Nicole)

5) ¿Por qué se fuga Devon de su casa? (Para aprender a conjurar)

6) ¿A quién conoce Adian cuando va a Noveder? (A una maga muy poderosa y enigmática)

7) ¿Qué se supone que hay en la perdida Torre de la Agonía? (El eterno susurro de gritos y lamentos de los que murieron allí)

8) ¿Quienes son los habitantes del Mar de Hielo? (Los elfos azules de canto hipnotizante)

9) ¿Por qué todo el mundo teme a Asirak? (A causa de la leyenda sobre su família)

10) ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Reijah? (La sopa de especias de su madre)

11) ¿De qué color era el caballo de Eleonor? (Plateado)

12) ¿Dónde está el Mar de Hielo? (Al final de las tierras de los Ifgrein)

13) ¿Es verdad, como dice Reijah, que existe un ser mitológico esponjoso y rosa? (Sí, pero todo el mundo cree que no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños)

14) ¿Cuál es la montaña más alta de la cordillera que hay cerca de la casa de Eleonor? (Trajim, en la que viven los enanos)

15) ¿De qué trabaja Rose? (Es la mainadera de Zoreg)

16) ¿Por qué escribe Duvon? (Para que todo el mundo se entere de las injusticias que se viven en su ciudad)

17) ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo a la izquierda del de Duvon? (Anka)

18) ¿Tiene Reijah una mascota? (No, pero considera a su hermana pequeña como tal)

19) ¿Cuándo sale la caravana de carruajes que va de Karvis a Novender? (Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol) 

20) ¿Por qué no aceptó Nicholas que Louie se casara con su hija? (Por que desconfiaba de la raza a la que pertenecía Louie)

21) ¿De qué color tiene el pelo Duncan? (Oliva)

22) ¿Cuántas torres tiene el castillo de Rocanegra? (7)

23) ¿Qué día nació Carrie? (El 29 de Febrero)

24) ¿Es verdad que Derek tiene una gran pelota con pinches metida en el armario de escobas? (Sí, la usa para su entrenamiento)

25) ¿Cómo tiene el cabello Rose? (Espeso y ligeramente ondulado, color pajizo)

26) ¿Cuántas lunas se pueden ver un 29 de Febrero? (Es el único día en que se pueden ver siete lunas que enfortalecen el poder místico)

27) ¿De qué color es el cielo cuando es de noche? (Rojo muy oscuro, casi negro)

28) ¿Hacia qué país se mudó Katrhina? (Hacia Turan, un país pacífico)

29) ¿Es verdad que Reijah tiene alucinaciones? (No, son premoniciones)

30) Según el 'mito', ¿hay un ser esponjoso y rosa por cada pueblo? (No, habitan en los pantanos o zonas húmedas)

31) ¿Duvon fuma? (No, le molesta el humo)

32) ¿Qué onda con la fila de cortejantes que tiene Jacqueline detrás? (Jaqueline los rechaza todos porque espera su príncipe azul (su amor de la infancia))

33) ¿Por qué Jacqueline se mudó al mismo país que Duvon? (Para cumplir su sueño)

34) ¿Cómo se llama el mejor amigo de Duncan? (William)

35) ¿Dónde se encuentra la flor llamada Delea? (En el Valle Encantado)

36) ¿Por qué se llama así el castillo de Rocanegra? (Porque el las montañas cercanas los enanos extraían un valuoso mineral negro)

37) ¿Cuáles son los poderes ocultos de Hash? (Puede hablar con Carrie telepáticamente)

38) ¿Por qué Duncan se lleva mal con Eleonor? (Cree que es culpa de ella que su hermano se fugara de casa)

39) ¿De dónde son los Druhmein? (Del Valle Encantado junto a la Fortaleza de Heilbur)

40) ¿Cuántos años tiene Devon? (21 años)

41) ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal los Druhmein y los elfos azules? (Porque los elfos los acusan de haberles robado la Gema de las Aguas, perdida desde hace muchos años)

42) ¿Por qué se va Devon con los elfos? (Porque se dice que los elfos son los mejores hechiceros)

43) ¿Cómo envenenan al rey del Mar de Hielo? (Con una poción a base de pétalos de Delea y polvo sacado de una tumba)

44) ¿Dónde perdió Eleonor su broche? (Cerca del lago del castillo de Rocanegra)

45) ¿Por qué nadie se adentra en las tierras de Ifgrein? (Por que sus habitantes tienen fama de ser violentos y agresivos)

46) ¿Por qué le gustan tanto los cuentos a Reijah? (Por que cuando era pequeño su madre siempre le contaba historias de seres fantásticos y lugares lejanos)

47) ¿De qué color son los ojos de Reijah? (Negros)

48) ¿Por qué es tan importante el color de ojos de Reijah? (Por que en su país todo el mundo tiene los ojos claros; el color negro puede augurar alguna cosa)

49) ¿Por qué se quiere ir Rose del lado de Zoreg? (Porque ya no aguanta más los caprichos del malcriado Zoreg)

50) ¿Cuál es el mayor defecto de Rose? (Que es muy inocente)

51) ¿Por qué Selene del pueblo de Anka está en peligro? (Por que tiene un objeto que los Druhmein desean)

52) ¿Por qué echaron a Megan de su ciudad? (Por robar en el Palacio de Cristal)

53) ¿De qué raza es Louie? (De la de los Rah'da, los habitantes de Ifgrein)

54) ¿Cuándo se conocieron Adian y Derek? (Cuando Derek salvó a Adian de unos bandidos)

55) ¿Por qué los enanos de Trajim no salen de la montaña? (Se cuenta que se estan preparando para el "Gran Día")

56) ¿Quién conduce la caravana que va de Karvis a Novender? (Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer)

57) ¿Quién canta en los jardines de Noveder? (Una mujer que nadie ha visto muy bien nunca y que se dice que es una elfa azul que se escapó del Mar de Hielo y por eso canta tan bien)

58) ¿Por qué razón convoca una reunión la "Vieja Reina"? (Para reencontrar a los que habían sido sus fieles seguidores en la última batalla, y considerar la vieja profecía)

59) ¿Cómo son los Rah'da? (Hombres muy morenos que se distinguen por ser bajitos (entre 1'50 y 1'60) y robustos. Aunque no son ni mucho menos como los enanos, hay quien dice que tienen un antepasado común)

60) ¿Qué quiere conseguir Carrie? (Que sus padres se hubieran sentido orgullosos de ella)

61) ¿Quién era Krai? (Un humilde pueblerino que desea ser caballero)

62) ¿Dónde vivía Duncan? (En la ciudad bajo el castillo Rocanegra, que tiene el mismo nombre)

63) ¿Cómo se llama el hermano mayor de Duncan? (Devon)

64) ¿Para qué buscaba al nigromante Katrhina? (Para pedirle que resucitara a su hermano, acabado de morir)

65) ¿Qué hace Krai cuando se entera de que Calia es vampira? (Le dice que no existen y que son sólo leyendas, pero después le pide que le convierta a él en uno para poder estar juntos)

66) ¿Por qué Adian es huérfana? (No se sabe el porqué, pero sus padres la abandonaron ante el templo de Shadih'sa)

67) ¿Cuál es el secreto de Wiliam? (Encontró el broche de Eleonor y se lo quedó porque sabe que es extraño)

68) ¿Tienen barba las enanas de Trajim? (No, solo patillas (largos mechones de pelo que caen por delante de sus orejas)) 

69) ¿Cómo son los Zayashi? (Son completamente albinos –piel pálida, pelo blanco, iris del ojo también blanco- y con una temperatura corporal muy baja. Habitan en montañas heladas)

70) ¿Cuándo atracaron los bandidos a Devon? (En su viaje en busca de los elfos Anohuar)

71) ¿Qué les pasó a los enanos mineros que vivían cerca del castillo de Rocanegra? (El antiguo amo del castillo los desterró bajo pena de muerte)

72) ¿Quiénes son los amigos de Eleonor que cuidan de su dragón? (Los Kingtstaruim)

73) ¿Qué raza de elfos es la que ha demostrado más aptitudes mágicas y ha aportado grandes hechiceros? (Los Anohuar)

74) ¿Quién encontró el broche de Eleonor? (William) 

75) ¿Quién es el fantasma que vive en el castillo Rocanegra? (El hijo bastardo –aunque primogénito- de un antiguo rey de Rocanegra y una de sus sirvientas)

76) ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte cuando paseas por el bosque que hay cercano a la Gran Laguna? (Que los Kingtstaruim te inviten a una de sus fiestas de disfraces)

77) ¿Cuál era la joya que escondía la abuela Nicole en su cofre de plata? (Una pequeña piedra preciosa de color azul marino que, al crecer Eleonor, hizo engarzar en un broche y se lo regaló)

78) ¿Es verdad que el caballo de Eleonor era plateado por que descendía de un antiguo unicornio? (No descendía, era el mismo Delros (solo que puede ocultar su cuerno))

79) ¿De qué raza es y cuantos años tiene Adian? (Es una joven Zayashi de 26 años)

80) ¿Como fue que Delros se convirtió en unicornio? (Porque rompió una promesa sellada por un hechizo)

81) ¿Por qué los tíos de Eleonor (Gerald y Bianca) la odian tanto? (Porque saben que la tía-abuela Nicole le tiene un afecto especial y, como Duncan, la culpan de la marcha de Devon)

82) ¿Es cierto que Selene posee una de las joyas que se supone salieron de los cabellos del ser mitológico esponjoso y rosa? (Sí, aunque todos desconocen su origen)

83) ¿Por qué Reijah se esmera tanto en que la gente crea la historia de este ser mitológico? (Porque una de sus premoniciones le advirtió de su importancia)

84) ¿Es verdad que el ser mitológico vive en el fondo del Mar de Hielo? (No, vive en pantanos y zonas húmedas)

85) ¿Cómo son los Kingtstaruim? (Son gente muy bajita y muy acogedora. Siempre hacen fiestas (casi siempre de disfraces) que pueden durar incluso años.)

86) ¿Quién tiene un carcaj de flechas mágico junto a un arco que no falla nunca los tiros? (Megan, una elfa Nairé.)

87) ¿Es Asirak un mago? (Sí)

88) ¿Cuál es la maldición que une a la vampira Calia? (La "maldición" de Calia le permite luchar contra su naturaleza maligna y comportarse como una humana, no como un depredador. Aunque a veces no puede controlarlo y esto le representa graves problemas morales)

89) ¿Por qué se siente mal Carrie? (Porque no cree estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ella)

90) ¿Es Devon un famoso mago? (Al principio no, pero cada vez va ganando mas prestigio y poder)

91) ¿Se ha casado Devon? (No)

92) ¿Está Devon reinando en algun lugar lejano? (No, vive con los elfos Anohuar) 

93) ¿Cuántos años tiene Duncan? (17 años)

94) ¿Krai se convierte en vampiro? (No)

95) ¿Los vampiros tienen que matar gente? (No, no es necesario matar a la persona de la que beben sangre)

96) ¿Quién enseña a pelear a Reijah? (El Zayashi Íxidor)

97) ¿A que deben su nombre los Elfos Oscuros? (A la oscuridad de su piel y por su vida marginada por culpa de su derrota contra los elfos Nairé)

98) ¿Por qué se enamora Ariana de Devon? (Por que Devon rompe los esquemas de chico que hay en su sociedad Anohuar)

99) ¿Por qué los elfos no quieren parentesco con los humanos? (Porque lo consideran rebajar su estirpe)

100) ¿Qué piensa Devon sobre que los elfos no quieran parentesco con los humanos? (Lo encuentra injusto e ilógico, pero sabe que no todos los elfos piensan así (por ejemplo Ariana))

101) ¿Cómo es Devon? (Es alto y fuerte. Pelo negro y liso por las orejas, que a veces le tapa los cristalinos ojos azules (No tiene patillas)) 

102) ¿Por qué Jacqueline tiene muchos pretendientes? (Porque es la mujer más bella de Lerean, y está destinada a ser la futura suma sacerdotisa del templo de Yshiare)

103) ¿Por qué una fantasma de mas de 5 siglos está siempre pendiente de Carrie? (Porque Carrie es su última descendiente)

104) ¿Por qué Carrie no soporta a la fantasma que la sigue? (Por que es muy estricta y le obliga a seguir muchas normas) 

105) ¿Realmente perdió Eleonor su broche o lo "perdió" adrede? (Lo perdió cuando volvía de ver a su Dragón y notó que alguien la perseguía)

106) ¿Cómo tiene el pelo Carrie? (pelirrojo y liso; corto, entre las orejas y el cuello)

107) ¿Cómo es Reijah y cuántos años tiene? (Tiene 19 años. No es ni muy alto ni muy bajo, delgado aunque cada vez más fuerte. Ojos negros y pelo castaño y corto. Tiene pecas.)

108) ¿Todos los enanos esperan el "Gran Día"? (Solo los enanos de Trajim y los que creen en las profecías de Bresch)

109) ¿Los elfos azules son realmente azules? (Tienen un leve tono azulado)

110) ¿Cual es el nombre del caballo de Eleonor? (Delros, pero ella le llama Luann)

111) ¿Quiénes habitan las Tierras Roujin? (Los elfos Nairé)

112) ¿Qué función cumple la Fortaleza de Heilbur? (Durante la última gran batalla sirvió de apoyo a los Elfos Nairé, pero ahora esta abandonada y sirve de casa a algunos inadaptados)

113) ¿Porqué ningún mortal puede acercarse a la "Torre de la Agonía"? (Porque está rodeada de muertos vivientes)

114) ¿En qué se relaciona Ivrenwen Ithronminiel con Asirak y la profecía? (La leyenda de la familia de Asirak cuenta que la familia de éste luchó en contra de la inmortal Ivrenwen y su reinado; causando casi su derrota)

115) ¿Vive en Turan el nigromante que busca Katrhina? (Sí, vive en la montaña de Akross, más allá del Bosque Este de Turan)

116) ¿Cómo se llama el ser esponjoso y rosa? (Kuriri)

117) ¿Qué le contesta Calia a Krai? (Calia le dice que ser vampiro no es una bendición, y se niega a convertirlo)

118) ¿De qué raza es la familia de Asirak y qué rasgos físicos (ojos, altura, pelo) comparten todos los herederos de esa familia? (Asirak es un Elfo Anohuar. Son blancos de piel y de cabello claro (menos Asirak que lo tiene negro). De ojos almendrados y orejas puntiagudas. De altura considerable)

119) ¿Quien realizó la profecía referente a Asirak y en qué circunstancias? (Ivrenwen, después de estar al borde de la derrota en manos de la familia de Asirak)

120) ¿Dónde vive la inmortal Ivrenwen Ithronminiel ("cristalina bruja élfica")? (En el Palacio del Viento de Seilhan)

121) ¿Por qué a Reijah no le gusta montar a caballo? (Porque desconfía de ellos ya que una vez cuando era pequeño cayó del caballo y se rompió una pierna)

122) ¿Por qué tiene Eleonor un dragón escondido en una enorme cabaña secreta del Bosque de las Libélulas? (Porqué su abuela Nicole le regaló el huevo cuando era pequeña donde después salió el Dragón y en el Bosque de las Libélulas tiene amigos que sabe que lo pueden cuidar)

123) ¿Cuál es la capital del reino de los Anohuar? (Seilhan)

124) ¿Cómo son los Elfos Nairé? (Son los más parecidos a los humanos. Son extraodinarios guerreros y estrategas)

125) ¿Quién es el sirviente más antiguo y fiel de la família de Asirak? (Shahnin, la elfa oscura que está ligada a ellos desde hace siglos a causa de una maldición) 

126) ¿Qué impulsa a Aidan para que emprenda su marcha hacia Noveder? (Un cuervo blanco volando hacia el horizonte, sin duda una señal)

127) ¿Es cierto que los enanos tienen otra ciudad bajo Karvis? (No, en realidad bajo Karvis hay unos túneles hechos por los enanos que van a la cercana ciudad enana de Fergum y vienen de Trajim)

128) ¿Por qué los padres de Eleonor nunca la dejan ver a su tía abuela Nicole? (Porque todos creen que tiene extraños poderes ocultos)

129) ¿Quién crió a Carrie a la muerte de sus padres? (Malêk el cazador, un amigo de su padre que le enseñó todo lo que sabe)

130) ¿Qué es lo que Duncan más desea en el mundo? (Tener suficiente dinero para comprar un barco y viajar por el mundo en busca de su hermano)

131) ¿De quién está enamorada Selene? (de Wilmer)

132) ¿Quién murió en la Torre de la Agonía? (Los enamorados Brad y Lorelei)

133) ¿Quién quería matar al caballero más joven de Rocanegra? (Shahnin)

134) ¿Por qué la gente desconfia de Selene? (Porque desde pequeña a su alrededor han sucedido cosas extrañas y la gente comentaba que era anormal)

135) ¿Qué pasó en la Torre de la Agonía? (Lorelei era una bella joven de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que vivía en la torre con su padre, señor de todas las tierras circundantes. Al ser la única heredera de su padre atraía a muchos pretendientes, pero era su belleza la que los enamoraba. Su padre escogió entre los pretendientes y eligió a Vigner, un viejo noble, viudo, afanoso de aumentar sus posesiones. Pero ella en realidad solo amaba a Brad... un joven campesino. Se veían a escondidas, pero cuando el padre de Lorelei fijó una fecha para la boda, planearon escaparse. El día antes, Brad iría a la torre a buscar a su amada y escaparían juntos. Lorelei esperó y esperó. Subió a lo alto de la torre para ver llegar a Brad, pero él no apareció. Al amanecer del día de la boda, desesperada, se tiró de lo alto de la torre, con un último grito de agonía. Pero Brad no la había olvidado. El padre de Lorelei, sospechando que intentarían algo parecido, había estado aguardando la llegada del chico. Sus hombres lo atraparon, le dieron una paliza y lo encerraron en la misma torre. Después de intentar escapar infructuosamente desde su captura, Brad fue testigo de la caída de Lorelei. Momentos después, Vigner irrumpió en la celda de Brad, acusándolo injustamente de la muerte de su prometida. Él se le tiró encima y se dirigió hacia los jardines donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lorelei. Ella reservó su último aliento para un beso... y murió. Entonces él, desesperado, se clavó su puñal, reuniéndose con su amada. Con ellos, toda forma de vida, animal o vegetal, también murió. El padre de Lorelei abandonó la torre, que fue rebautizada con el nuevo nombre de Torre de la Agonía)

136) ¿Cuál es el "Gran Día"? (El día en que Bresch bajará de los cielos para entregar a los enanos el Martillo de Mishra con el que, según se dice, se podrán forjar fantásticas armas y armaduras)

137) ¿Qué poderes tiene Kuriri (el ser esponjoso y rosa)? (Hace muy buen olor y atrae a los animales, con quien se sabe comunicar, también se comunica con los vegetales. Sabe hacer hechizos para conjurar a los animales y que esos bailen y canten y él crea música. También puede hacer crecer flores)

138) ¿Porqué y desde cuándo pueden los Elfos Anohuar dominar a los Dragones Oscuros? (Durante la última gran batalla los grandes invocadores Anohuar usaron todo su poder para invocar a los temibles dragones)

139) ¿Dónde está la Torre de la Agonía? (Se cree que está en medio del bosque a las afueras de Karvis)

140) ¿Quién es el caballero más joven de Rocanegra? (Krai)

RESUMEN PERSONAJES 

**Adian:** Va a Noveder, dónde conoce a una maga muy poderosa. Derek la salva cuando la atacan unos bandidos; antes no se conocían. Sus padres la abandonaron ante el templo de Shadih'sa. Un cuervo blanco volando hacia el horizonte, sin duda una señal, impulsa a Aidan para que emprenda su marcha hacia Noveder. Es una joven Zayashi de 26 años.

**Ariana: **Elfa Anohuar. Se enamora de Devon por que rompe los esquemas de chico que hay en su sociedad Anohuar

**Asirak: **Asirak es un Elfo Anohuar. Toda su família son blancos de piel y de cabello claro (menos Asirak que lo tiene negro). De ojos almendrados y orejas puntiagudas. De altura considerable. Es temido a causa de la leyenda sobre su família. La leyenda de la familia de Asirak cuenta que la familia de éste luchó en contra de la inmortal Ivrenwen y su reinado; causando casi su derrota. Realizó la profecía referente a Asirak después de estar al borde de la derrota en manos de su família. Es un mago. El sirviente más antiguo y fiel de la família de Asirak es Shahnin, la elfa oscura que está ligada a ellos desde hace siglos a causa de una maldición.

**Brad: **Se suicidó en la Torre de la Agonía (mirar historia de la torre).

**Bresch:**Dios enano. Una profecía dice que cuando llegue el "Gran Día" bajará de los cielos con el martillo de Mishra.

**Calia:** Vampira "amiga" de Krai. La "maldición" de Calia le permite luchar contra su naturaleza maligna y comportarse como una humana, no como un depredador. Aunque a veces no puede controlarlo y esto le representa graves problemas morales. A la petición de Krai de que lo convierta, le dice que ser vampiro no es una bendición, y se niega.

**Carrie:** Tiene el pelo pelirrojo y liso; corto, hasta la barbilla.Tiene un águila que se llama Hash y con la que puede comunicarse telepáticamente. Su cumpleaños es el 29 de Febrero. Querría que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Se siente mal porque no cree estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ella. Una fantasma de mas de 5 siglos está siempre pendiente de Carrie porque es su última descendiente. Carrie no soporta a la fantasma que la sigue porque es muy estricta y le obliga a seguir muchas normas. Malêk el cazador, un amigo de su padre le enseñó todo lo que sabe después de la muerte de sus padres.

**Delros: **Se comvirtió en unicornio porque rompió una promesa sellada por un hechizo. Ahora es el "caballo" de Eleonor, plateado y "sin cuerno", llamado Luann.

**Derek: **Tieneuna gran pelota con pinches metida en el armario de escobas que usa para su entrenamiento. Conoció a Adian al salvarla de unos bandidos.

**Devon:** Es alto y fuerte. Pelo negro y liso por las orejas, que a veces le tapa los cristalinos ojos azules (No tiene patillas). Se marchó de casa para aprender a conjurar. Se fue con los elfos porque se dice que son los mejores hechiceros. Es hermano de Duncan. Ahora tiene 21 años. Lo atacaron los bandidos cuando buscaba los elfos Anohuar. Aún no es un famoso mago, pero cada vez aumenta su prestigio y poder. Vive con los elfos Anohuar. No está casado. La elfa Anohuar Ariana se enamora de él. Encuentra injusto e ilógico que los elfos no quieran parentesco con los humanos, pero sabe que no todos los elfos piensan así (p.ej., Ariana).

**Duncan: **Tenía 13 años cuando su hermano se fue de casa. Ahora tiene 17. Tiene el cabello color oliva. Su mejor amigo es William, su medio-primo. Se lleva mal con Eleonor porque cree que es por su culpa que Devon escapó de casa. Vive en la ciudad bajo el castillo Rocanegra, que tiene el mismo nombre. Lo que más desea en el mundo es tener suficiente dinero para comprar un barco y viajar por el mundo en busca de su hermano.

**Duvon:** Escribe para que todo el mundo se entere de las injustícias que se viven en su ciudad. Está a la izquierda de Anka. Le molesta el humo.

**Elbeas****: Conduce la caravana de Karvis a Noveder con su esposa **Ayané** y su hijo Wilmer.**

**Eleonor: **Família por vía materna: sus tios Gerald y Bianca (que la odian porque saben que Nicole le tiene un afecto especial y, como Duncan, creen que es la causante de la marcha de Devon), sus primos William y **Sasha**, sus medio-primos Devon y Duncan y su tía-abuela Nicole. Su caballo plateado Luann es en realidad Delros, convertido en un unicornio que puede ocultar su cuerno. Vive cerca de Trajim. Perdió su broche (que le había regalado su tía-abuela Nicole) cerca del lago del castillo Rocanegra, cuando volvía de ver a su Dragón y notó que alguien la perseguía. Lo encontró William. Tiene un dragón escondido en una enorme cabaña secreta del Bosque de las Libélulas porqué su abuela Nicole le regaló el huevo cuando era pequeña donde después salió el Dragón y en el Bosque de las Libélulas tiene amigos que sabe que lo pueden cuidar. Sus padres nunca la dejan ver a su tía abuela Nicole porque todos creen que tiene extraños poderes ocultos.

**Fantasma (mujer) de más de 5 siglos:** Sigue a Carrie porque es su última descendiente, e intenta imponerle "demasiadas" normas.

**Fantasma de Rocanegra: **El hijo bastardo –aunque primogénito- de un antiguo rey de Rocanegra y una de sus sirvientas.****

**Gerald y Bianca:** Odian a Eleonor porque saben que la tía-abuela Nicole le tiene un afecto especial y, como Duncan, la culpan de la marcha de Devon****

**Ivrenwen Ithronminiel ("cristalina bruja élfica"): **Vive en el Palacio del Viento de Seilhan.La leyenda de la familia de Asirak cuenta que la familia de éste luchó en contra de la inmortal Ivrenwen y su reinado; causando casi su derrota. Realizó la profecía referente a Asirak después de estar al borde de la derrota en manos de su família.

**Íxidor: **Zayashi que enseña a pelear a Reijah.

**Jacqueline****:** Tiene muchos pretendientes, a los que rechaza porque espera su príncipe azul (su amor de la infancia). Tiene muchos pretendientes porque es la mujer más bella de Lerean, y está destinada a ser la futura suma sacerdotisa del templo de Yshiare. Se mudó al mismo país que Duvon para cumplir su sueño.

**Katrhina:** Se mudó a Turan. Busca al nigromante que vive en la montaña Akross, más allá del Bosque Este de Turan, para pedirle que resucite a su hermano que acaba de morir.

**Krai:** Es un humilde pueblerino que desea ser caballero. Se convertirá en el caballero más joven de Rocanegra. Shahnin quiere matarlo. Cuando Calia le dice que es vampira él responde que no existen y que son sólo leyendas, pero después le pide que le convierta a él en uno para poder estar juntos. Ella se niega y no lo convierte.****

**Lorelei: **Se suicidó en la Torre de la Agonía (mirar historia de la torre).

**Louie: **Quiere casarse con la hija de Nicholas. Es un Rah'da.

**Mâlek:** Cazador amigo del padre de Carrie, que le enseño a ésta todo lo que sabe después de la muerte de sus padres.

**Megan:** Es una elfa Nairé. La echaron de su ciudad por robar en el Palacio de Cristal. Tiene un carcaj de flechas mágico junto a un arco que no falla nunca los tiros.****

**Nicholas: **No acepta que su hija se case con Louie porque pertenece a los Rah'da.

**Nicole: **Tenía una pequeña piedra preciosa de color azul marino escondida en su cofre de plata que, al crecer Eleonor, hizo engarzar en un broche y se lo regaló. También le regaló, cuando era pequeña, un huevo de dragón.****

**Nigromante: **Lo busca Katrhina. Vive en la montaña de Akross, más allá del Bosque Este de Turan.****

**Reijah:** Tiene 19 años. No es ni muy alto ni muy bajo, delgado aunque cada vez más fuerte. Ojos negros y pelo castaño y corto. Tiene pecas. Le gusta la sopa de especias de su madre. Tiene los ojos negros, la cual cosa puede significar algo porque en su país todo el mundo los tiene claros. Tiene premoniciones. Tiene una hermana pequeña. Cuenta mitos y leyendas, como el del ser esponjoso y rosa. Le gustan porque cuando era pequeño su madre siempre le contaba historias de seres fantásticos y lugares lejanos. Se esmera tanto en que la gente crea la historia de este ser mitológico porque una de sus premoniciones le advirtió de su importancia. Íxidor, un Zayashi, le enseña a pelear. No le gusta montar a caballo porque desconfía de ellos ya que una vez cuando era pequeño cayó del caballo y se rompió una pierna.

**Rey del Mar del Hielo:** Muere envenenado con una poción a base de pétalos de Delea y polvo sacado de una tumba.

**Rose:** Es niñera de Zoreg, pero ya está harta de él y quiere "dejarlo" porque es un malcriado. Tiene el pelo ondulado y pajizo. Es muy inocente.

**Selene: **Es del pueblo de Anka. Está en peligro porque tiene un objeto que los Druhmein desean, posee una de las joyas que se supone salieron de los cabellos de kuriri, aunque todos desconocen su origen. Está enamorada de Wilmer. La gente desconfía de ella porque desde pequeña a su alrededor han sucedido cosas extrañas y la gente comentaba que era anormal.

**Shahnin:** Elfa Oscura ligada como sirviente a la família de Asirak desde hace siglos a causa de una maldición. Quiere (o debe) matar a Krai.

**Zoreg:** Niño malcriado bajo el cargo de Rose.

** "Vieja Reina":** Convoca una reunión para reencontrar a los que habían sido sus fieles seguidores en la última batalla y considerar la vieja profecía.****

**William:** Medio-primo y mejor amigo de Duncan. Encontró el broche de Eleonor y se lo quedó porque sabe que es extraño.

**Wilmer:** Hijo de Elbeas y Ayané. Con su padre se dedica aconducir la caravana que sale una vez a la semana de Noveder a Karvis. Selene está enamorada de él.

CIUDADES Y LUGARES 

**Anka: **está a la este del pueblo de Duvon.

**Castillo Rocanegra: **Hay un lago al lado. Tiene 7 torres. Se llama así porque en las montañas cercanas los enanos extraían un valuoso mineral negro, hasta que fueron desterrados bajo pena de muerte por el antiguo amo del castillo. El hijo bastardo –aunque primogénito- de un antiguo rey de Rocanegra y una de sus sirvientas es el fantasma del castillo.

**Ciudad de Rocanegra: **Vive Duncan y su família.

**Fergum: **Ciudad enana subterránea cercana a Karvis. Unos túneles que pasan bajo Karvis la comunican con Trajim.

**Fortaleza de Heilbur:** Durante la última gran batalla sirvió de apoyo a los Elfos Nairé, pero ahora esta abandonada y sirve de casa a algunos inadaptados.****

**Gran Laguna: **En el bosque cercano viven los Kingtstaruim.

**Karvis:** Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol, sale una caravana de carruajes hacia Noveder conducida por Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer. Bajo Karvis hay unos túneles hechos por los enanos que van a la cercana ciudad enana de Fergum (subterránea) y vienen de Trajim. A las afueras se encuentra la Torre de Agonía.

**Lerean: **Jacqueline es la mujer más bella.

**Noveder: **Una vez a la semana, cuando sale el sol, sale una caravana de carruajes desde Kravis que llega a Noveder, conducida por Elbeas, con su esposa Ayané y su hijo Wilmer. Una mujer que nadie ha visto muy bien nunca y que se dice que es una elfa azul que se escapó del Mar de Hielo (y por eso canta tan bien) suele cantar por sus jardines.

**Palacio de Cristal:** Megan roba algo de su interior.

**Palacio del Viento: **Residencia de la inmortal Ivrenwen Ithronminiel, en Seilhan.

**Seilhan:** Capital del reino de los elfos Anohuar.

**Templo de Shadih'sa:** Adian fue abandonada a sus puertas por sus padres.

**Templo de Yshiare: **Jacqueline está destinada a ser su futura suma sacerdotisa.

**Torre de la Agonía:** Puede escucharse el eterno susurro de gritos y lamentos de los que murieron allí. Ningún mortal puede acercarse porque está rodeada de muertos vivientes. Se cree que está en medio del bosque a las afueras de Karvis. Historia: Lorelei era una bella joven de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que vivía en la torre con su padre, señor de todas las tierras circundantes. Al ser la única heredera de su padre atraía a muchos pretendientes, pero era su belleza la que los enamoraba. Su padre escogió entre los pretendientes y eligió a Vigner, un viejo noble, viudo, afanoso de aumentar sus posesiones. Pero ella en realidad solo amaba a Brad... un joven campesino. Se veían a escondidas, pero cuando el padre de Lorelei fijó una fecha para la boda, planearon escaparse. El día antes, Brad iría a la torre a buscar a su amada y escaparían juntos. Lorelei esperó y esperó. Subió a lo alto de la torre para ver llegar a Brad, pero él no apareció. Al amanecer del día de la boda, desesperada, se tiró de lo alto de la torre, con un último grito de agonía. Pero Brad no la había olvidado. El padre de Lorelei, sospechando que intentarían algo parecido, había estado aguardando la llegada del chico. Sus hombres lo atraparon, le dieron una paliza y lo encerraron en la misma torre. Después de intentar escapar infructuosamente desde su captura, Brad fue testigo de la caída de Lorelei. Momentos después, Vigner irrumpió en la celda de Brad, acusándolo injustamente de la muerte de su prometida. Él se le tiró encima y se dirigió hacia los jardines donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lorelei. Ella reservó su último aliento para un beso... y murió. Entonces él, desesperado, se clavó su puñal, reuniéndose con su amada. Con ellos, toda forma de vida, animal o vegetal, también murió. El padre de Lorelei abandonó la torre, que fue rebautizada con el nuevo nombre de Torre de la Agonía.

**Trajim:** Montaña más alta de la cordillera cercana a la casa de Eleonor, en la que viven los enanos. No salen de ella porque se estan preparando para el "Gran Día". Unos túneles la comunican con Fergum, otra ciudad enana.

PAÍSES 

**Mar de Hielo:** Viven los elfos azules de canto hipnotizante. Se encuentra al final de las tierras de Ifgrein.

**Tierras de Ifgrein: **Nadie se adentra porquesus habitantes, los Rah'da, tienen fama de ser violentos y agresivos.

**Tierras Roujin: **Las habitan los elfos Nairé.****

**Turan:** Un país pacífico. Más allá del Bosque Este, hay la montaña Akross (dónde vive el nigromante).

**Valle Encantado: **País de los Druhmein.

RAZAS Y PUEBLOS 

**Druhmein:** Viven en el Valle Encantado, junto a la Fortaleza de Heilbur. Se llevan mal con los elfos azules porque los elfos los acusan de haberles robado la Gema de las Aguas, perdida desde hace muchos años.

**Elfos (en general): N**o quieren parentesco con los humanos porque lo consideran rebajar su estirpe.

**Elfos Anohuar: **Son la raza de elfos con más aptitudes para la magia y que ha dado los más poderosos hechiceros. Durante la última gran batalla los grandes invocadores Anohuar usaron todo su poder para invocar a los temibles dragones y aprendieron a dominarlos.****

**Elfos Azules: **Tienen un leve tono azulado. Conocidos por su "canto hipnotizante"; cantan muy bien. Su rey murió envenenado. Creen que los Druhmein les robaron la Gema de las Aguas hace mucho tiempo. Podría ser que una de ellos estuviera cantando en los jardines de Noveder.

**Elfos Nairé:** Habitan las Tierras Roujin. Durante la última gran batalla usaron la Fortaleza de Heilbur de apoyo. Son los más parecidos a los humanos. Son extraodinarios guerreros y estrategas. Lucharon y ganaron contra los elfos Oscuros.

**Elfos Oscuros: **Deben su nombre a la oscuridad de su piel y por su vida marginada por culpa de su derrota contra los elfos Nairé.****

**Enanos:** Los que viven en el monte Trajim se han encerrado, preparándose para el "Gran Día". Esperan el "Gran día" los enanos de Trajim y los que creen en las profecías de Bresch. Las enanas de Trajim no tienen barba, solo patillas (largos mechones de pelo que caen por delante de sus orejas). Los enanos mineros que vivían cerca del castillo de Rocanegra fueron desterrados por el antiguo amo del castillo bajo pena de muerte. Unos túneles comunican Trajim con otra ciudad, Fergum.

**Kingtstaruim:**Son gente muy bajita y muy acogedora. Siempre hacen fiestas (casi siempre de disfraces) que pueden durar incluso años. Viven en el bosque cercano a la Gran Laguna (Bosque de las Libélulas), y sus fiestas de disfraces son "peligrosas". Cuidan del dragón de Eleonor.

**Rah'da: **Viven en las Tierras de Ifgrein. Hombres muy morenos que se distinguen por ser bajitos (entre 1'50 y 1'60) y robustos. Aunque no son ni mucho menos como los enanos, hay quien dice que tienen un antepasado común. Tienen fama de violentos y agresivos.

**Vampiros: **No es necesario matar a la persona de la que beben sangre.****

**Zayashi: **Son completamente albinos –piel pálida, pelo blanco, iris del ojo también blanco- y con una temperatura corporal muy baja. Habitan en montañas heladas.****

OTROS DATOS DE INTERÉS 

**Cielo:** Por la noche es de color rojo oscuro casi negro y la noche del 29 de Febrero hay siete lunas que fortalecen el poder místico.

**Delea:** Flor que crece en el Valle Encantado, cuyos pétalos son venenosos.****

**Dragones Oscuros: **Durante la última gran batalla los grandes invocadores Anohuar usaron todo su poder para invocar a los temibles dragones y ahora pueden dominarlos.

**Gran Día: **El día en que Bresch bajará de los cielos para entregar a los enanos el Martillo de Mishra con el que, según se dice, se podrán forjar fantásticas armas y armaduras. Los enanos de Trajim y los que creen las profecías de Bresch estan preparándose para su llegada.

**Hash:** Águila de Carrie con la que puede hablar telepáticamente.

**Kuriri: **Ser esponjoso y de color rosa. Hace muy buen olor y atrae a los animales, con quien se sabe comunicar, también se comunica con los vegetales. Sabe hacer hechizos para conjurar a los animales y que esos bailen y canten y él crea música. También puede hacer crecer flores. Vive en pantanos y zonas húmedas, la gente los usa como amenaza para asustar a los niños, creyendo que no existen. Selene tiene una de las joyas que lleva el ser en su pelo. Una de las premoniciones de Reijah le advirtió de la importancia de este ser.

**Martillo de Mishra****: **Regalo del Dios Bresch a los enanos, permitirá forjar fantásticas armas y armaduras.

¡¡¡Dejad preguntas!!! 

**  |**

**  |**

**  |**

 V 


End file.
